MIA
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Holt and Terry go on a stakeout, leaving Peralta in charge of the precinct. Only for a few days. But what happens when they don't come back? When Terry is discovered with amnesia and Holt is presumed dead. It's up to Jake so save them. JakexRosa M for language and smut.
1. The Mission

**Hey, new story based on the brooklyn Nine Nine episode where jake is left in charge will be updated on Tuesdays. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine Nine**

Chapter One: The Mission

"Attention squad, meeting in the lecture room, 5 minutes" the Sarge said to the precinct. Jake sighed and walked with Charles and Gina to the briefing room, taking their seats.

"Good morning squad. you may have heard about the return of the King Killer" Holt said. there was no response

"Right … Well we have recently received some reliable intellect that he has re-emerged. As it was originally my case, before I made Captain, I will be working the case, and as it was originally in the 1-8 with me and Sargeant Jeffords, The two if us will be working on this together. As a result, for the 2 days we will be gone, the precinct needs an acting captain. I have concluded that the way to fair way to procure a name is to put the names in a hat. inside we have Rosa, Charles, Amy and … Jake" he said

"You missed me and Hitchcock" Scully said

"No, I didn't" Holt replied. Hitchcock and Scully seemed pleased with the answer.

"Sargent if you would do the honours" Holt said handing him the hat. Terry pulled out a name

"And the acting captain is … Jake" Holt said

"NO!" came the cry of Amy. However, the pleased cries of Rosa, Jake and Charles drowned her out.

"Peralta, I will not back down on my word, but you had better. Not. Mess. Up or so help you God I will demote your ass down to maintenance." Holt threatened menacingly. It did not however dampen Jake's mood.

"Understood Sir" He replied nodding. Then going off to high five Charles and Rosa.

"Our stakeout should last approximately 2 days. During this time there is to be no contact with us. Even a simple 'Hello' Could blow the whole operation Understood" Jeffords said seriously.

"Yes sir" came the chorus of agreement.

Holt and Jeffords left soon after lunch

"Attention please" Jake yelled standing next to Holt's office door. They all quietened and looked at him. Interest peaked.

"After the incident last time I was in charge, I am proving my authority first. Any issues, do not wait to come and find me. I expect no decrease in productivity, and I do not want to let Holt down. I'm too handsome to be a janitor" Jake stated. They all nodded in agreement before getting back to work.

-3 Days Later

"Squad. Briefing room 5 minutes" Jake called as he walked through the bullpen to the briefing room. The rest of the squad followed him in.

"Attention squad, I know the last three days have been uneventful, but we have another 43 arrests to slap in Holts face. He said he was expected around lunchtime" The room cheered

"I think that is a great win" Charles said

"Thank you Charles" Jake replied. He continued to brief them on open cases and discussing who was up to what that day.

Lunchtime came and went with no sign of Holt. They clocked out and went home.

The next day showed no appearance of either their Captain or Sargeant.

At Lunchtime, True to his word, Jake hadn't contacted him, despite worry. At lunchtime, 24 hours after their expected back time. He shut himself in the Captains office. The squad was unusually quiet and all working hard. Even Hitchcock and Scully.

He got on the phone.

"Hello. I'd like to request a relief team please" He said

"Of Course. which case?"

"IT99-KCBD-08" Jake replied

"And your reason?"

"The crew was expected back 24 hours ago and we have had no contact from them" Jake replied

"Ok we'll send a crew straight there. And your name is?" Control asked

"Jake Peralta. Acting Captain in Holt's absence" Jake answered

"Of course, Peralta we will intercept this as a matter of urgency."

"Thank You" Jake responded, hanging up.

3am - The Next Morning -

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz

Jake rolled over and picked up his phone, pressing it to his ear

"Hello?" He mumbled, sleep clouding his speech.

"Peralta. Gather the Nine-Nine. You are needed at the Precinct immediately. Matter of Urgency." Came the voice of an operator of One Police Plaza

"Ok" He said. he knew that tone of voice. He was fully awake instantly. Hanging up, he jumped up and pulled on some clothes. making his way to the Precinct, calling everyone on the way.

Once he got inside he took a seat at his old desk, waiting for the others. Rosa was the first to join him, looking like it wasn't the middle of the night. She was dressed and as beautiful as ever. But Jake had more on his mind than his infactuation with Diaz.

"Jake what's going on?" she asked. her voice soft, concerned "You sounded so urgent on the phone" She added

"Wish I knew" Jake replied. "I told you exactly what One Police Plaza told me" He said

Boyle and Santiago quickly joined them. Followed by Gina, Scully and Hitchcock.

After a few minutes of speculation, a member of the relief crew walked in.

"Hello. I'm Detective Hains. Please take a seat, I have some troubling news" He said. They did as he said.

"The rescue mission was set out at 1400 Hours yesterday, after prompting of concerns from your Acting Captain Peralta" He begun. "Upon the pre-decided stakeout destination, no evidence of the plan or stakeout was found. We traced back on the clues that they found previously, that led them to that location for a stakeout. During which we found an address for an abandoned warehouse in which we found Sergeant Jeffords" the Crew member said.

"That's great" Boyle said. at that moment, out came a half asleep Terry.

"Sarge?" Jake asked, poking him slightly.

The Sargeant jerked abruptly yelling 'Stranger Danger' at Jake.

"Jake put his hands up and apologised. The Sargeant calm down a little But still looked incredibly panicked and scared.

"Hains what's wrong with him?" Jake asked

"He has severe amnesia. Upon a basic evaluation, he was beaten badly with multiple wounds to the head. Peralta, you called us at the right time. He had already gone 2 days without food or water. Currently he is on his way to the hospital for a deeper analysis, then he will return to his wife. we don't know how long he will be on administrative leave … Perhaps indefinitely … But What I do know is that there was no trace of Captain Holt at the Scene. We are completely unaware of his whereabouts and the search will not be taken lightly. As for your position, I would suggest to go to Deputy Chief Wunch to ask for further directions" He said

Jake sighed

"Right … Thank you Hains. Please escort Sargeant Jeffords to hospital immediately" Jake said. Hains nodded and turned to the door, Jeffords following him.

Jake turned to face the rest of the squad.

"I suggest you go home, get some rest. I will sort out the 'In command' issue and will report back to you all in the morning" Peralta replied. He walked back into the office, dismissing the other detectives, who reluctantly went home.

Jake sat at Holt's desk and picked up the phone

"Good morning, sorry it is early. I have to speak to Deputy Chief Wunch please. Tell her its detective Peralta speaking on a matter of urgency" Jake said. The dispatcher put him through, and he waited on the ringing line.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review**.


	2. The Captain

**Authors note: Thanks for the prompt Jessica Dalas. Here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine Nine**

Chapter Two: The Captain

"Who is this and why are you calling at this ungodly hour on my private line?" Asked a very angry Wunch.

"Deputy chief, its Detective Peralta of the Nine-Nine. I regret to inform you that Captain Raymond Holt is MIA. I have been sent to you for further instruction" Jake explained briefly

"What do you mean, MIA?" She asked, more alert now, a tone of almost concern in the curiosity of her voice.

"I mean that He and Sargent Jeffords went out on a mission, 5 days ago and were supposed to only stakeout at most for three days. 96 hours after they left, with no contact from them, or their pick up, I phoned in a relief team, concerned that we heard no contact from them. The relief teams searched the sites stated in the files and I was called to the station at 3am to find that Sargent Jeffords was discovered at the site, with severe amnesia and physical damage. There has been no sign of Holt" Jake explained. His voice was very calm and collected despite his intense worry.

"And why are you, of all detectives calling?" She asked

"As by Captains orders, before he left, Holt said I would be Acting Captain for the precinct for the three days he would be away. As for why I am the one who is calling you, I am still following the Captains orders" Jake replied

"You mean to tell me…Raymond is missing" Wunch asked

"Affirmative" Jake replied

"And before he left, he put … You … In charge? The least competent of all his detectives?" She said

"Correct" Jake replied

"Well" She said stopping for a few moments to think. If it was not for her breathing, Jake would have assumed that she had hung up on him.

"Ok Peralta. If Raymond put you in charge … Let's keep you in that position. until further notice, you are awarded Captainship of your Precinct. Although, I do recommend that you also choose your new Sargeant as Jeffords is on recovery. I will be by tomorrow to sign the necessary paperwork to make these official. As for Holt, I will leave it to your precinct so solve the case" Wunch said

"Understood" Jake replied. she hung up.

Jake sat at the desk and pulled out a pad of paper.

Who's my Sargent then? Jake thought … Gina's an assistant, she's not detective level and Scully and Hitchcock are out too … So … Boyle, Rosa and Amy are left. Boyle is good. He'd be loyal, he wouldn't try to take over, he would stand by my side at my every decision, but he would be too afraid to tell me if I was wrong. Amy is a bit of a perfectionist and a control freak. Ok, she likes to tell me that I am wrong but I am, well will be soon, officially captain and she does change her persona when she is with a Captain. … Besides she would take control and she's insanely competitive. Rosa … I trained with Rosa in the Academy and as shown by her successful task force, there's no bullshit with her, People may fear approaching her but it would also help encourage them to try more on their own. Besides, I know she'd back me up but she won't be afraid to talk back to me if I'm wrong. I had made my decision

Jake sighed, putting his head in his hands. he had come to a decision. locking up he went back home, hoping to catch an hour more sleep before he got ready for work.

-9 am-

Jake was the first one in, Boyle followed soon after, then Rosa.

"Diaz, a word?" he asked, she followed him into the office, he closed the door and sat down.

"I spoke to Wunch, she seemed … Less than upset by Holts disappearance and has awarded me the role of captain, as per Holt's last order. She asked me to recommend a new Sargeant, as Terry is … Well as far from Terry as he could be. I'd like you to be my new Sargeant" he said

"Jake…Why me? Why not Amy or Boyle. Boyle would kiss your ass and make it so much cooler and your still into Amy … All that one on one time with her" Rosa asked. Rosa didn't know how wrong she was

"If I had chosen Charles I would be too distracted … Besides he and Amy kiss up to me or the captain. I chose you firstly because I have known you since the academy … Your smart, intelligent, a brilliant detective and you are loyal. But I know you are not afraid to talk down to me, to tell me if I am wrong which I am bound to be at some point … Also, everyone is scared of you, that's a nice element to have" Jake said smiling. She smiled back

"Thank you" she replied.

"Wunch will be here at 10, she'll sign the paperwork and give us the badges. It will then be official" Jake replied. Rosa nodded

"Dismissed. Call everyone into the briefing room, please" Jake said.

"Yes Captain" she said. Winking. Jake took a deep breath and watched her walk through the bull pen. Everyone was here now. She stood in the centre.

"BRIEFING ROOM 5 MINUTES. ALL STAFF" She shouted. She was good at getting their attention, and they all followed her into the briefing room. In that moment, Jake knew that he had not made a mistake.

Getting up from his chair, he too walked across the bullpen in to the briefing room. He stood. at the front, Rosa just behind to his right.

"Attention, attention" he said. silence overtook the room as he took the stand.

"I promised to keep you all up to date on this Holt, Jeffords case. For those who do not know, I received a call from the tactical relief team early this morning. They infiltrated the site where the stakeout was to be. As it turns out, Holt and Jeffords never made it to that location. The relief team found notes in the case file about a warehouse, in which they found Sargeant Jeffords. Jeffords is now on administrative leave, with beat cops guarding his house and hotel. The Sargeant is suffering from severe amnesia, but there is still no sign of Captain Holt. I am making this case a priority for the precinct, and will give you updates as they come in" Jake said. This cause a stir of noise.

"SILENCE" Rosa called, and the room shushed in seconds.

"Thank you, Rosa. Earlier this morning, I spoke to Deputy Chief Wunch. She has concluded that until further notice, I will remain the Acting Captain of this precinct, as per Holts orders. She is coming by today to make it official. She has also ordered me to choose a new Sargent to replace Terry-" Jake was cut off by Charles

"Oh My God! Jake you will not be sorry. I will be by your side the whole time" He said

"Actually. I asked Rosa" Jake replied. Charles sat back down, quietly in his seat.

"Wunch will be here in Half an hour to make it official. Any questions?" He asked

"Why Rosa?" Charles almost yelled jealousy and anger in his voice

"Yeah. Why?" Amy asked

"Because I don't need someone to stand by my side and tell me that I am doing a great job. I need someone who will listen to my orders and take control of this precinct, and that other cops, detectives and personnel will listen to" Jake explained rationally and calmly.

"Jake, I would do everything you ask, you know I would. And you know that I will never fight with you" Charles said

"Charles. Look how it ended up last time. The place was a disaster. I do not need a yes man. I need someone who is not afraid to tell me I'm wrong. Which Diaz has. Besides. I've known her the longest and I know she deserves this job more than anyone" Jake said.

"What about me? It was my aid which helped you last time" Amy said

Jake shared a look with Rosa.

"Sorry Amy, Boyle. But my decision stands" Jake said authoritatively

"What did you say to him Rosa" Charles whined.

"That's Sargent Diaz now" Rosa replied. Jake bit back a smirk.

"Ok. I will play along. But let the record show that I am not happy about this!" Charles said.

"Any more questions?" Jake called over Charles' whining. No one raised their concerns.

"Ok. My door is open if you have something to say. I am all ears. Right I am going to sort this thing with Wunch, then Diaz and myself will gather all we can on their case. Once that it done, we will gather everyone in here to discuss suspects and where we may find Holt. Dismissed" Jake said. The group left until it was just Rosa and Jake remaining.

"What do we do until Wunch gets here?" Rosa asked

"Let's go find some case files" Jake said. The pair walked off to the evidence room.

Wunch arrived, and signed the necessary paperwork. She did not seem too bothered about leaving a detective as acting captain, but it did not phase Jake or Rosa.

Once Wunch left, Jake called the squad to the briefing room.

"Ok, it's official. I am captain, Diaz is Sargeant. We have collated a load of files which link to this one. Diaz and I need to go and break the news to Kevin. Can you guys please start going through this, and finding out any leads, suspects. Anything to go on" Jake said. The squad agreed. Jake and Rosa got into his car and drove it to Captain Holt's house.

"You ready?" He asked. Rosa took a deep breath and nodded.


	3. Normalisation

Chapter Three: The Normalisation

Jake knocked on the door. He was afraid of what may come from this. He had never delivered this sort of news to someone before. Kevin answered. He looked sombre.

"Kevin, Hello. May we come in?" Jake asked. Kevin opened the door and allowed them in, for once not asking them to remove their shoes.

"Where's Raymond?" He asked.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news" Jake said

"Oh goodness. He's dead isn't he" Kevin replied

"We don't know. We do, however know that he is missing. He went on a stakeout and has not been seen since. We are terribly sorry but we are trying the best we can to find him" Jake assured him.

"Oh no. No this can't be happening. Not my Raymond" Kevin said as he sat down, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Do you have any questions?" Rosa asked softly

"Do you have any leads? Do you know who took him?" Kevin asked

"Not as of yet. But we are looking into it. I promise. Here" Jake said handing him a piece of paper with his number on it.

"This is my personal cell number. Please, ring if you ever need us, and I will keep you updated with anything we find" He explained

"Very well. Thank you for letting me know. Please keep me updated. I appreciate it very much" Kevin said. Rosa and Jake nodded and left the house and got back into his car.

"You handled that well" Rosa said

"Thanks" Jake replied

"You make a good captain" She said.

"If I was good, I would have found him by now" Jake said. Rosa placed a hand on his knee.

"We'll find him Jake" She said. He looked down at her, eyes boring into her soft ones.

"I..." Jake begun when she cut him off by placing her lips onto his

"Shhh." She said kissing him again. He kissed back. He had kissed Rosa on occasion. Usually when they had gone drinking. There was always a spark between them. He loved how she made him feel.

She broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"Come on. The precinct will be waiting for us" She said. He nodded and begun to drive. They arrived back at the Precinct by lunch.

They walked into the briefing room to find everyone there.

"Right. What do we have?" Jake asked

"Ok. From what I can gather, the Captain was following a lead about a drugs bust. Apparently where he was staking out, opposite there is an abandoned warehouse in which drugs were being manufactures by the millions" Amy explained

"However, this evidence is vague and does not hold much credibility. I don't think it's enough o warrant a stakeout" Charles said

"Ok well Holt said that it was deeply personal to him" Jake replied

"Which is why we think these are a necessity" Amy added, passing Jake a few hand written notes.

"Death threats?" Jake asked passing them to Rosa.

"Matthew 7:6 Don't throw pearls to pigs" Rosa read out.

"Leviticus 11:7-8. Pigs are unclean. Like you. I know your secrets" Rosa read out

Leviticus 1:8. It shall be your head that burns" Rosa read aloud.

"Bible quotes?" Jake asked

"Yes" Charles confirmed. Pointing to the quotes already displayed on the board.

"Small world hey. Just the other day I was writing up how those passages got stolen back in the 80's" Scully said

The room looked at Scully

"What?" He asked

"Scully, can you pull those old files up for me?" Jake asked

"Sure thing Jakey" Scully said. He returned 45 minutes later with three files.

"So you think the cases are linked?" Rosa asked

"It could have started with ancient texts. Then those became less sought after as drugs peaked in popularity. The customer base is with drugs now. It's not implausible for the to advance their service to suit the population's needs" Jake said

"Ok. So we can link these together. I think we can agree that Captain Holt had received some death threats, which could be why he rushed into this stakeout. I suggest we get two more to the original stakeout. This time with contact with us. Boyle and Amy. Can you two go?" Jake asked The pair nodded


	4. The Discovery

Chapter Four: The Discovery

Early the following morning, the squad had met about 6am. The missing Captain was a highly placed case, and One Police Plaza was willing to pay as much as necessary to get it solved. This included overtime. The squad was working as many hours as they could. Jake made sure that they had ample breaks however, although their breaks still consisted of discussing the case.

6am the next morning, Amy and Charles set out to the stakeout hotel room. Masking as a young couple. Much to Amy's annoyance.

It was a dull day. Rosa had spent the day truing to match the death notes handwriting to those on file, but it proved futile. There were no matches. Jake had spent the day looking at the old robbery case.

No suspects

No witnesses

He speculated that it could have been an inside job, but that was so long ago it would be extremely difficult to track down the workers at that time. As for the robbery, it was a bit more to go on.

Alarms had gone off. Police had arrested one witness, but with no evidence they were forced to let him go. Tony Morris. He had passed away 3 years ago due to a heart attack.

It was only when he thought that he couldn't get any more stuck, and he was about to send Hitchcock and Scully home when he got a call from Boyle

"Jake?" He asked hurriedly

"Charles? What's wrong?" Jake asked

"Jake something big is going down. Loads of people. Lots of lorries. I think there is a deal tonight. Get here. NOW. I'll let you know numbers but at least 50" Charles said

"Understood. On our way" Jake replied. He walked into the bullpen.

"BULLPEN NOW" He yelled. All detectives and police officers alike met in the bullpen, in a matter of seconds

"Urgent. I've received word from the stakeout that there is a huge deal going on. I need everyone to suit up, get your arms. We're going to break it up. I'm not yet sure of numbers but there's at least 50. We need to get moving. MOVE MOVE MOVE" Jake yelled. The officers quickly suited up and got into their arms van. Jake was on the radio.

"Crews 1, 2, 3 and 4. You mark the perimeter. Hitchcock and Scully, you two are to stay in the command bus. You will be watching surveillance. Keep me updated on anything important. Santiago and Boyle. My eyes from above. Diaz, you will lead crews 5 and 6 though the Right, I will lead crews 7 and 8 through the left. Does anyone NOT understand?" Jake asked. No one replied.

"On my count" Jake said, "Positions" He added. The crews got into their positions with grace and haste.

"Anyone not ready?" Jake asked. Silence followed.

"Three, Two One. NYPD HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" Jake yelled walking in. He and Rosa took front line, as the other officers filtered in behind them. One of the guys pulled out a gun, aiming at Jake. Who managed to dodge behind a took box, pulling Rosa with him.

"SHOTS FIRED I REPEAT SHOTS FIRED. TAKE COVER" Jake yelled. But the only thing he was concerned about was Rosa. He pulled her down and covered her with his body, catching her eyes for a second. Lost in a daydream of her kissing him.

"Jake" She said lightly, bringing him out of his fantasy.

"On my count. Attack" Jake instructed. "Attack!"

The officers took out their bulletproof shields and begun charging forward.

"Approximately 70 to 80 perps in here" Jake said

The officers advanced on the one who held a gun. Jake in front

"Put down the weapon. Hands where I can see them" Jake yelled. At first, he maintained his stance, but before long, he surrendered and put the gun down. He was arrested as were the rest of the perps. Once all had been detained and taken off in prison vans, Rosa and Jake cleared the warehouse. Confirming that it was clear.

"Ok. There are tonnes of cocaine in here. Let's get this bagged up and back to the precinct. I think this could be the biggest bust ever" Jake said. Jake and Rosa headed back to the precinct while the others collected up all of the drugs.

Back at the Precinct, Rosa and Jake took turns interrogating the gunman, who ID's as Lorden Wells. Wells was behind the drugs warehouse, and worked as a librarian. He did not give any leads though. The other perps were interviewed but none said anything of concern so they were left with the Beat cops to deal with. Wells however was more of a concern and were left in Precinct custardy.

After a successful bust, and everything was sorted, the officers and detectives went home, leaving just Jake and Rosa in the precinct.

"You were amazing today" She said

Jake scoffed

"No really. You are actually quite sexy when you take charge like that" She said. He was sat on the couch in the captain's office. He pulled her down, intending for her to sit next to him, but instead she straddled his hips. Her lips met his once more, as she kissed him. Deeper than before. His lips righting with hers. His tongue fighting with hers for dominance. They forgot where they were. They need this release. They were under too much pressure. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, and pulled off her top.

This was not the first time they had done this, either. They did this every now and again. He pulled off her bra and she stood up, he watched her pull down her jeans and underwear, kicking off her heels. She straddled him again, completely naked. She pulled off his shirt, and trousers. Acing captain he wore a white shirt now. Rosa could not deny that it made him look even sexier. His clothes landed on a pol at his ankles, with her clothes. She impaled herself on his hard length and began to rock her hips,

Bouncing up and down on his hard length, she felt him hit those spots inside of her that made her scream.

"Jake" She moaned "Oh please Jake" She begged. He flipped them so she was laying on the couch, he leant over her, chest to chest, and he kissed her as he entered her again. Deep. Hard. His kiss soft, but controlling. She tasted so good. She felt amazing. He was addicted. He was falling for her. He had been for a while.

He was getting close. He brought a finger to her aching bundle of nerves and flicked it a few times, watching as she came undone for him. He found his release with the tightening contractions of her tight core. She came too for him.

"How about we go back to mine tonight?" Rosa asked. Jake agreed. They dressed and went back to hers.


	5. The Docks

Chapter Five: The Docks

Jake and Rosa walked into the precinct first thing the next morning, to find a frantic Sharon Jeffords in his office.

"Good morning Sharon" He greeted, closing the door, after Rosa followed him in.

"Morning Sergeant. Captain. I don't know if this is any use or not. Probably not. I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Paranoia" She ranted

"SHARON" Rosa yelled. Sharon turned to look at her.

"Deep breath, tell us what's wrong. We can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong" She said calmly. Sharon nodded. Took a deep breath and turned to the pair.

"Terry has been sleeping in the spare room since … Since the incident. And last night I woke up to him yelling. At first it was just one name "Dhella" I wondered who this woman was. But then He said something about a well. And it did not make any sense. But the police investigator told me to report anything he said to you … So here I am." She said

"Lorden Wells?" Rosa said to Jake who nodded

"Who's he?" Sharon asked

"Criminal we brought in last night" Jake said

"What about Dhella?" Sharon asked

"I don't know who she is, but I will look into it for you" Jake promised. She seemed satisfied and left the precinct. Jake called a meeting with the squad.

"How did we do yesterday?" Jake asked

"As it turned out the drugs bust was a huge win, and had hit almost 2 tonnes, and the overall value was almost 60 million dollars" Amy said. Rosa whistled.

"Wow. That is an excellent bust. Well done you two" Jake said

"What about Wells. Anyone got anything yet?" Charles asked

"Sharon came in this morning" Jake started

"Sharon, as in the Sergeants wife?" Charles asked

"The very same. She said that Terry was screaming something about a Dhella and a well last night" Jake said

"You think he's connected to Terry and Holt?" Amy asked

"Definitely" Jake responded.

"We'll take it in turns to interrogate him. See what we can get from him"

Jake started.

Jake, Charles and Amy all had a go but to no avail. Wells refused to talk.

"I know one way to get information from him" Rosa said at a one on one meeting with Jake in the Captains office.

"What's that?" Jake asked

"Lie. Say that Jeffords confirmed that he was seen with Holt" Rosa said

"Let's do it" Jake said. The pair walked into the interrogation room.

"Good afternoon? Morning? You need a clock in here" Wells greeted

"Noted. Look Sergeant Jeffords confirmed that you were there for the abduction of Holt" Jake said

"Do you think I'm the leader or something?" Wells asked

"Well you were the only one who held up a gun to us" Jake said

"If you want proof that I'm just a pawn, not the kingpin, go to the docks. 9pm tonight. Then you'll see a real 'big gun'" Wells said sarcastically.

"Ok" Jake said and the pair walked out.

"It could be a trap" Rosa said

"But it's a lead" Jake said

"That's true. So, what do you say. Get a group like last night to surround the docks and see if he's for real?" Rosa asked

"Yes, but one minor adaptation to that" Jake said

"What's that?" She asked

"Hitchcock and Scully stay here to interrogate. We set up a voice recorder, he may let something slip as they're not the brightest" Jake added

"Genius" She replied

"AH I have my moments" Jake said.

8:45pm.

"Ok there's definitely some gathering" Jake said. Through the radio

"I got maybe 50 people over here" Rosa said.

"What's the plan?" Amy asked

"We wait for the drop. Once it's done, we go in, and arrest them" Jake explained

"Here it comes" Rosa said, as a huge ship arrived in the docks.

"Anyone not ready?" Jake asked no one answered.

"On my count. Three, two one. NYPD HANDS IN THE AIR" Jake replied. This time he caught them off guard and no one had any guns. The perps were arrested still with ease, before long, the perps had been arrested. Jake orchestrated a lorry to arrive and take away the shipping containers.

They got back to the precinct

1am.

"BRIEFING ROOM" Rosa yelled. It was only the Squad that remained. After another successful bust, Jake sent the uniformed officers home.

"Any luck with the perps?" Jake asked

"None whatsoever" Amy replied

"Ok. Well the shipping containers contained hundreds of guns and military grade weapons. Another incredible bust. However, one item stood out amongst the many other guns" Jake said Their interest peaked. Jake put onto the table a gun in an evidence bag.

"That looks like a police gun" Amy said

"Because it is. Specifically, the one issued to Captain Holt.

"That's a link" Charles said excitedly.

"It is indeed. It's a link that ties Wells to Holts abduction. Holt had this gun when he left, and then it was where Wells told us to look. I think we're onto something here" Jake said.

"Right. All, go home. Get some rest. Meet here 10am start tomorrow, we start going through the evidence again. Fine tooth comb. Make sure we don't miss anything" Jake said. The others nodded.

"Another amazing bust" Rosa complemented

"All thanks to you" Jake congratulated.

"Have I told you just how sexy you are?" Rosa asked him

"Not in the last 10 minutes. Maybe you should show me" He said. She laughed and they made their way back to her place. Making love in the bed, shower and on her couch that night.


	6. The Technology

Chapter Six: The Technology

10am. The squad was back in the precinct by half past 9. Desperate to solve this case which looked promising after a few good leads. But Jake feared that they had again, hit a dead end. It was seeming useless, when Kevin walked into the precinct.

"Any news?" He asked

"Not really. We did a few very successful busts of drugs and guns. We found some evidence that ties one of the guys in with Holts disappearance but it remains a mystery" Jake said.

"Well that's terrible. I have something that may help though" He said pulling out his phone.

"Your phone?" Jake asked

"No. It is what is on the phone." Kevin said

"What do you have?" Rosa asked

"On the second day I was conversing with Raymond via text message, and he send me a screenshot of where he was. It's the warehouse isn't it?" Kevin asked

"Yes" Jake said

"So. Are you gonna get someone to stakeout that?" He asked

"I don't know yet" Jake replied.

"Ok. Well … Keep me posted" Kevin said. "Now I have to get to work. Goodbye all" He said walking off.

"Well … That is a new warehouse from before" Jake said

"But it has made me think of something" Rosa said.

"What's that?" Jake asked

"Technology. Holt is old school. I doubt he would have known how to turn off his iCloud" Rosa said.

"Not a bad shout. That will have a GPS in his phone's last known location" Jake finished

"Exactly" Rosa said. They logged into the website, typed in his email.

"What would his password be?" Rosa asked

"Holt. His phone pin is the same as his ATM pin. As is all his other pins. It stayed that after we all found out what it was back on his first hallowed. I doubt he knows how to change a password... Which means his computer one probably has not changed, and therefore would be the same as his iCloud. Which had not changed since it was factory reset" Jake said

"So what is it?" Rosa asked

"Password1. Capital P" Jake typed in. Amazingly, it worked.

Phone is dead. But after 5 days of no charge it wasn't a surprise. They found the location, at a second warehouse. Similar to the Kevin showed them but it was not the same one.

"Ok. We'll get two tactical teams to each location" Jake said.

"On it, captain" Rosa said

"Damn it turns me on when you call me that" Jake said

"What?" Rosa asked standing up next to him

"Captain" She whispered huskily in his ear

"Fuck Rosa" Jake moaned. He knew it was wrong to get turned on, on a case like this. But Rosa knew just how to take his mind off it.

She dropped to her knees before him, and pulled his hardening member from the tight constraints of his underwear. She licked him from head to base a few times and then engulfed him in her mouth.

Jake could not deny that she knew just how to work her mouth to send him to heaven. He was dreaming. She brought him to cloud nine. And it only got better when she started humming. Jake's mind was off the case. And only focused on her. He knew it was wrong. But he needed to escape the case. If only for a few minutes

She continued her ministrations on him, before her hand shot out to caress his balls. She moaned his name again. He couldn't hold back anymore

"Rosa. Fuck" He choked out. She swallowed every drop he produced for her, and made sure to lick him clean. Once he had recovered, she slipped him back inside his trousers, and she stood up.

"I'll sort the Tac Teams out now, Captain" She said, eyes darkened with lust, and biting her lip, before turning on her heel and walking out, shaking her ass.


	7. The Warehouse

Chapter Seven: The Warehouse

"Can everyone hear me? Tac Team 1?" Jake asked

"Affirmative Captain " Rosa confirmed. Rosa had gone to the address that Kevin had suggested, while Jake had gone to the one that they had found on the iCloud. Jake smirked at her use of "Captain" He skimmed over it, but he would get her back

"Anyone not ready?" Jake asked. Silence.

"On three, two, one" Jake said.

"NYPD. HANDS IN THE AIR" Came the perfect unison of both Jake and Rosa.

"Rosa how's it your end. We're clear here" Jake replied after a few minutes. He had burst in and found an empty warehouse.

"Jake, we have acting shooting here" Rosa said. And gunshots could be heard in the background.

"Rosa. Retreat. Wait outside and surround them! We'll be over now and aid you" Jake said

"Understood" Rosa said. He heard her muffled voice of her barking orders. Damn he knew it was a highly intense time, but she really turned him on.

He sent his Tac Team to Rosa's location. He was to do a quick sweep of the warehouse. He saw nothing of any interest., but in one corner, he saw something shiny. Walking closer he noticed it was Holt's badge. He used a glove and bagged it as evidence. He also noticed something else. Written the dust was two words. "Valley Hill" Jake took some pictures and left the scene, taping it up as crime scene. He went to join Rosa

"What took you so long?" She asked angrily

"I found some things. Had to evidence them" Jake briefed. "I'll explain later" He said

"We have over 40 shooters inside. They're armed and ready. I don't think we can arrest" Rosa said.

"40? We have 60 Tac Teams members. There are by my count 4 doors here. One here, One round the back. One left hand side in the alley way. And one garage door. Let's move a squad car to cover the garage door, so they can't make a break for it in the car. SANTIAGO, BOYLE" Jake yelled. Amy rushed over, with Boyle at her heels.

"You called us?" Amy asked

"You two are my best drivers. Get in your cars ready for a car getaway" Jake said. They nodded, taking their positions.

"Right team. They will be expecting us to come through the main door. Me and Rosa will lead through there with 20 armed behind us. Alley Door. Let's send 5 in and keep 5 in the alley. For the back door. 8 to go in, 2 to remain outside. Those spare you will be guarding the perimeter, We want no escapees. Shoot to protect NOT for the sake of it. We want to interrogate these perps. And remember, they may have Holt in there" Jake explained.

"On my count. Those to go in, go in we make a circle, surround them" He added

"Anyone Not ready?" Jake asked

No reply.

"On my count. Three. Two. One. NYPD HANDS IN THE AIR" Jake yelled. He had to admit it could not have gone better. One made a get away in the car, it hit the squad car and Amy and Boyle chased them, the damage to the car only let them travel 4 or 5 blocks before Amy and Boyle were able to stop them, and cuff them.

Inside the building, 30 odd armed guys were quickly surrounded

"ADVANCE" Jake commanded. The group. enclosed. The mafia inside began to open fire on the Squad.

"IF YOU'RE HIT STEP OUT OF THE CIRCLE" Jake called. Three officers stood back, however the rest kept advancing. They managed to handcuff all of the guys. Once all the perps had been taken to the trucks, Jake ordered for the warehouse to be searched. Once it was clear, they met again outside.

"Who got hit?" Jake asked. Three guys raised their hands.

"Everyone else ok?" Rosa asked. They all nodded.

"You three. Diaz with me" Jake said walking over to his car. They got into his car and he drive them to the hospital.

"Diaz, stay with them. I'm going to get the necessary paperwork then I'll be back" Jake said Rosa nodded.

He got the paperwork from the precinct as the rest of the Tac team was just arriving.

"Amy, Boyle. Can you please dust this for prints?" Jake asked handing them Holt's badge in a bag.

"Is that" Amy asked, fearfully

"Yes" Jake admitted.

"Once you've finished, can I have some research on Valley Hill?" Jake asked

"Of course" Charles said. Jake met the tactical team on the 3rd floor.

"Well done team. That was another incredible bust. Did anyone find anything of any interest in there?" Jake asked

"Blood on the floor, Third room" One yelled. Ok, Team of 5, you as lead I want you to go back. Get a sample for me" Jake instructed

"Anything else" He asked no one replied.

No one replied.

"Ok everyone else, go have a break. That team, keep me updated. Let me know when you arrive and when you leave" Jake instructed

"Yes Captain" They said. Jake got to his car and drove to the hospital.

He was halfway through sorting the paperwork when Rosa called him over. The urgency in her voice made it seem bad.

"What?" He asked

"Officer down at the warehouse" She said. She and Jake jumped in to his car and drove down to the warehouse, almost three times the legal speed limit.

"Right. We have ambulance on route. Got your gun?" He asked she pulled it out of her holster and cocked it. His mind wandered straight to how hot she was. But he was quickly able to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. NO! More important matters here. He pulled up and they jumped out, running for the door.

"On my count?" He said

She nodded.

"One" He said and they walked in. The pair were so in tune to one another they walked in. They found one officer on the floor, two held hostages in the corner and two had their whereabouts unknown.

"Last warning. Put down the weapon" Jake yelled. The hostage keeper cocked his gun. Jake pulled the trigger. It was dark, the hostages were close to the keeper. Jake pulled the triggerrd before the keeper could shoot him or even worse, Rosa. He fell to the floor. Dead.

"Good shot" Rosa complimented. She knew that Jake had always been a good shot.

"Diaz. Officer down" Jake said. Rosa nodded and walked over to the body.

"Got a pulse" She called. The officer had a bullet wound to his chest, above his bullet proof vest. He was unconscious but breathing. The ambulance was outside. They were under order not to enter until Jake deemed it clear, which as of yet he did not. The two hostages and Rosa brought the officer out to the ambulance.

Rosa walked back inside.

"Missing two officers" Jake said.

"Let's search this place" She said

"We stay together" Jake ordered

"Agreed" She said. They searched the warehouse, but found no one inside.

"What if two stayed outside on patrols?" Rosa asked. They checked around the building and found their squad car outside.

"Rosa" He called.

"Yeah?" She called

"This trunk has been open" Jake said. They both knew what was inside. They opened it to find the two bodies. Clearly dead.

"Get CSI on route" Jake instructed. She did as she was told. Jake left her to call it in, and walked back inside the building, finding the spot of blood. He took a sample.

Hours later he arrived back at the Precinct. After him and Rosa going around to the house of the officers families and expressing their deepest condolences. They had received news that the three hit earlier were released from hospital. The hostages were granted a few months paid leave, and those hit got some too.

Jake and Rosa arrived back at the precinct, stopping at forensics first to pass on the blood sample.

"Please, please say you have some good news" Jake sat at his old desk. Defeated. Rosa sat on his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"The badge only had Holt and Kevin's prints on it" Amy said

"What about Valley Hill?" Jake asked

"It's a valley, next to a hill about 15 miles from here" Charles said

"Go home, get some rest. 9am tomorrow, we go to Valley Hill" Jake said. Amy and Charles bid them goodnight and left them be.

"It's not your fault Jake" Rosa said pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jake kissed her back, the room was empty. It was only those two inside. He picked her up and placed her in the chair he was just sat in. He pulled down her jeans and underwear, and kneeled next to the chair, his tongue beginning to work his magic on her.

He slipped a finger within her aching folds while his tongue brought her pleasure from her clit and slit. He loved how she tasted. Like some sweet honey.

"Jake" She moaned over and over, desperate to find her release.

He added a second finger and curled it up to stroke her G spot.

"Jake! Fuck Jake" She moaned. Her moans were like music to his ears.

"Cum for me Diaz, I want to taste you" He said. She let go and came as he asked her to. He lapped up every drop of her juices.

He then kissed her, so she could taste herself off of his lips.

"Come. Let's go home" She said, putting her jeans on, and the pair walked off.


	8. Valley Hill

Chapter Eight: Valley Hill

9 am arrived. Again, the squad was early. Desperate to solve this case and Find Holt before it was too late. He had been gone over a month now. The entire squad was in the bullpen, kit on, ready to go by 8:15am. Jake and Rosa had spent the previous night pouring over the details of the case. Desperate to find something. Anything. If it had not been for Rosa, Jake probably would not have slept at all.

"Morning Squad" Jake greeted with two multipacks of coffee from the local street vendor. The squad thanked him and took one.

The uniformed officers begun to arrive and by 9:15, everyone was in attendance.

"Ok guys" Jake said loud enough for the room to hear. It quietened almost instantly.

"I am sure some of you are aware, but for those who are not. Today we mourn the losses of two brilliant cops. Officer George Moore and Officer Harrison Pennyworth. We will now take two minutes of silence in mourning. Please remove your hats" Jake said. The room fell into silence.

"Approximately two minutes later, Jake looked up.

"Ok. Yesterday we found a clue in the empty warehouse. The words 'Valley Hill' written in dust, next to Captain Holt's badge. Today we go and investigate it. It's a small field, at the bottom of both a hill and a valley. Sort of a given by its title. We do not know what we are expecting to find here. I want everyone to suit up. Rosa and I will lead. Amy and Charles as secondary. Hitchcock and Scully, I want you as third, but stay in the car. You will be our getaway drivers" Jake said

"Yes! I love that!" Hitchcock said. Scully gave him a pat on the back.

"I want three cars of 4 officers backing us up. You are to wait around the corner until my instruction" Jake said. They agreed.

"Ok, kit on everyone. We meet by the cars in 10 minutes. Jake said walking straight back into his office.

"You're doing really good Jake" Rosa said, closing the blinds. She walked up to him and kissed him. He kissed back. He was still spent from last night, but loved her kisses. She was good at making him feel better. Once this case was solved, he was going to ask her out.

"Are you ready?" She asked after a few minutes. He nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Hey. No one else is going to die" She promised.

"No one can be sure if that" Jake said. They kitted up and walked down to the garage. Other officers arriving shortly after and at 9:30 they were all assigned into their cars and were on their way.

As per Jake's instructions, Rosa and Jake were in one car the first car, Amy and Charles in the second. Hitchcock and Scully in a third. All dressed in tactical gear. They had three cars of back up following them. Rosa and Jake led. They were half a mile away when Jake picked up the radio.

"Cars 4, 5 and 6. Wait here in this turning until instructed otherwise" Jake said. The road was narrow. Enough for a single car. But there were plenty of turning points. The one Jake had instructed them to park in, was big enough for three or four busses.

The other three, however carried on. Not knowing what to expect. They arrived, to an empty field. No buildings, no drug deals, or pre-timed weapons. No disturbances in the ground to insinuate that someone was recently buried, which was one of Jake's fears.

No, the only thing that stood in the field, Bold, Dark and like a pitiful eyesore, was a the burned shell of a squad car. No longer white, but black with soot. The windows had smashed and the two front doors were nowhere to be seen. The steering wheel had melted, and the fabric of the seats had been destroyed.

"3087. Holt's car" Amy said. Confirming the fears which plagued the squads' minds. The car was burned completely. Almost beyond recognition.

"Torched. By the looks it was a fuel accelerant from the inside. No one inside. Just burning evidence" Jake examined.

"How do you know?" Charles asked curiously.

"If someone was on there would be a mark in the blackening of the chair, even if they got out quickly. The fabric would be a different heat, the colouration would be different. The fact that the doors are missing and their hinges aren't pristine, the doors were removed prior to the fire" Jake explained

"But where is Holt?" Rosa asked "He left us that note, why would he lead us to … Jake. A word?" Rosa asked

"Sure thing. Guys keep searching this car for evidence. Take pictures first. Lots. All different angles, then see what you can find. Charred remains, appears, money, even a cigarette butt. Evidence it all" Jake Briefed. Before walking away with Rosa.

"Jake … Is there any chance that Holt could be behind it? Maybe be was scared by those death threats and wanted to make himself disappear so he could not be found by whoever was after him" Rosa said

"I don't think he would. The last times he had death threats, he at least told his boss. I think he would solve the case. Not make himself disappear. And certainly not drop his badge, gun and try and kill Terry. No if Holt was to do this, then he would not do it on a case. He would disappear on his way to or way back from work. When he is alone" Jake said

"Ok, fair point. I still think it may be worth checking it out. Something doesn't add up" Rosa said.

"You're right about that. Ok we finish here, go back to the precinct and we'll have a huge discussion of theories and evidence. See what we can find in terms of evidence to support that" Jake said.

Rosa stopped and smiled at him for a few moments. He loved her smile. He really did.

"You're a great Captain Jake. If anyone can find Holt, it's you" Rosa said. Jake wanted to kiss her, her lips were so close. But they were on a case. People were watching.

"You're an incredible Sergeant Rosa. If anyone deserves to be captain it's you" Jake replied. Rosa opened her mouth to say something when a distant yell turned their attention back to the car.

"Guys, what's this?" Hitchcock yelled. The squad walked round. Jake, who was wearing gloves, picked it up. Remarkably the only thing in the car that was not burned. At all. As though it was placed.

"This is the key to Holt's safe. The one in his office" Jake replied. Remembering the key, that he fought so hard to steal that Halloween.

"It must have fallen off in his car" Amy suggested. They bagged up the key and took their necessary pictures.

"Not a bad idea to be checking the trunk." Rosa said. Hitchcock and Scully brought out a crowbar and began to pry it open.

"Looks like I know what beat the Sarge" Rosa said, pointing to the bloodied and burned baseball bat in the trunk.

"Evidence. Bag it" Jake said.

Jake had called forensics in to search and collect the car. Once they had gone, Jake brought down the other officers.

"Thank you for your patience. Sorry this morning had not been as intense as we thought. We now need your help. The surrounding area spreads over miles of woodland and fields. Three miles each way is a town, so if they did bring him here, we need to start looking here" Jake said "Rosa will Lead Team 1, left. Amy and Charles will lead Team 2 Right. I will lead Team three to cover this middle bit. Any evidence you find, photograph and bag it. If you find Holt, dead or alive. Radio immediately. If you need assistance, radio immediately. Understood?" Jake lectured. They agreed.

The officers had split off into pairs and searched the surrounding area despite intensive searching, Holt was not to be found. And barely any evidence was wither. A single bullet casing, a toothpick and a small receipt. All was bagged none the less.

After lunch they arrived back at the precinct. Sending the key, bullet, receipt, toothpick and the bat off for analysis. They did, however the blood sample back from the warehouse the day before, and as feared. It did belong to Captain Holt.

"This is terrible" Amy said.

"Ok. Everyone break for lunch. Meet in the briefing room at 2pm" Jake said

Rosa followed Jake into the briefing room, where he pulled out all of the tables. The floor was now his canvas.

He had 19 points.

1\. Lorden Wells

2\. Death Threats

3\. The theft cases

4\. The warehouse from the drugs bust

5\. The Docks

6\. The Warehouse given by Kevin

7\. The warehouse found on the Captain's iCloud.

8\. Holt's badge

9\. Holt's gun

10\. Moore and Pennyworth

11\. The hostage keeper

12\. "Valley Hill"

13\. The car

14\. The Key

15\. The Toothpick

16\. The Bullet

17\. The receipt

18\. The Bat

19\. Terry

"Jake. You have to eat something" Rosa said.

"I'm cooking you a proper dinner tonight" Rosa promised. Jake kissed her once more.

Officers begun to pour back into the room. Once everyone was back, Jake turned to the room.

"Ok. I have separated the room into 20 syndicates. You will each have specific tasks, and evidence. I trust you all to come by me with any finds. Keep me informed." Jake begun

"Santiago. You and 5 uniformed officers will be working on Lorden Wells. I want to know everything. Statements, interrogation. Ask his family, friends, even ask his job if he was in work at the day's where Holt could be taken" Jake instructed

"Yes Captain" She said.

"Boyle. You are leading the death threats and theft cases. Syndicates two and three. Do more research, anything you can find you have 6 officers to help" Jake said.

Jake continued on dishing out jobs and syndicates, the 20th was assistants. To run around for the other groups. Once completed, he sent the crew to work and met Rosa in his office.

"How long until forensics get back?" He asked

"Your case is a priority. They should be done by lunch tomorrow. As for the car, maybe a week?" Rosa said. Jake nodded, but remained silent.

"Rosa … Do you think he's still alive?" He asked

"I hope so Jake. I hope so" She replied.

The day finished and once more they left together, to awaken in each other's arms.


	9. The Deadline

Chapter Nine: The Deadline

"Good morning" Jake greeted the Precinct. As the briefing room is currently very much in use, we will conduct our meetings in here" Jake said motioning to the bull pen.

"I want an update from every Syndicate" Jake said.

"Rosa, can you make notes please?" He asked. Rosa picked up a pad and a pen.

"On it" She said

"Syndicate One. How is the Lorden Wells evidence coming?" Jake asked

"It's thin on the ground, I'll be honest. We have not got much else out from interrogation. But forensics showed his fingerprints on Holt's gun" Amy said

"Good Start. Have you gone through the recording from Hitchcock and Scully's interrogation?" Jake asked

"Not yet" Amy said

"Go through it, compare it to mine, Yours and Rosa's. Find any inconsistency." Jake said

"Yes Sir" Amy replied.

"Ok. Syndicates Two and Three?" Jake asked

"Ok. Well I did some more research and Holt worked, but never closed a few cases before. As well as the stolen artefacts, and a bank robbery. There was also a drug heist in the 90's that he investigated, 3 drug deals and even a few cases of arson. Looking through about 10% of the cases Holt could never close, can be linked because they all have death threats. All linking back to biblical quotes too. I think it was one mind behind them all. And just to better it. I did some quick research this morning. I think I know who may be behind it. Harrison Dhella. Dhella is a well known mob boss, wanted for over 50 crimes" Charles explained

"That fits with what Terry was saying. Santiago, can you ask Wells in your next interrogation about Dhella. See what he says?" Jake asked

"Sure thing Captain" Amy said

"Good work, Boyle. Keep it up. Four? What about the drugs warehouse?" Jake asked

"Not much Sir, we traced the drugs back to Colombian origin, and we found Wells fingerprints on the packets. Other than that, noting found yet. We would like to go and do further investigations on the site" The officer in charge said.

"Granted. Do not go until I find you a back up team. I will brief you before you go" Jake said.

"Understood" The officer said

"Five? What have you found from the docks?"

"We traced the location where the guns were going to. It was shared between 10 storage facilities. We intend to start looking through them today. We would also like to go back and re-evaluate the site. We found 11 more open cases relating to the docks, and illegal dealings of guns and weapons" The leading officer explained

"Very well. Syndicate 5. You will back up Syndicate 6. And vice versa. I will brief you all before you go" Jake said

"Yes Sir" One replied

"Understood" The other said

"Ok. Six?" Jake asked

"CSI have been at the site all day. We're looking to acquire CCTV Footage, and will be going through the last 2 months, to see what we can find" The lead said

"Ok. Seven?" Jake asked

"Again, CSI have been through. Other than the badge and the note written in dust, we have nothing. But we too have asked for CCTV Footage" The lead said

"Very well. Eight?"

"Holt's badge is a dead end. Aside from being polished beyond perfection, the only fingerprints on it were Holt's and his husband" The lead says

"Sounds about right for Captain Holt. What about his gun? Nine?"

"Holt's gun came back with, indeed Lorden Wells fingerprints on it, but also had a small blood splatter, belonging to Dhella. Departmentally issued, there is no chance of it being a replica" The officer said.

"Ok. Good to know, another link. 10, what about the two officers?" Jake asked

"Autopsy came back. Both died from bullet wounds. Moore had two to the chest, Pennyworth had one to the head, one to the femur and one to the chest. Shot as point blank range, by a small handgun, not that different from a police gun. We are still looking into the gun based on the bullets" The officer said

"Keep me informed. There may be a connection between the stolen guns and the ones that shot the officers" Jake said.

"Yes Captain" The officer said

"Eleven. What did you find about the hostage keeper?" Jake asked

"Name, Bradley Stevens. Age 29. Wanted for murder, grand theft auto and burglary. Found dead, shot by officer. The gun found on his person is still being analysed but it is suspected that he was the one who killed the other two officers" The officer said

"Good, another link. Twelve, Valley Hill?" Jake asked

"More searches around the site, using thermal imaging and helicopters show no signs of anything. The ground beneath the car remains in near perfect condition. The car must only have been there two weeks at most, and was burned before being abandoned there. We have got a sample of the dust from that patch, and it is under analysis now to see if there are any of Holt's skin cells in the dust" He said

"Ok, keep me informed. Right, I know the rest is still under analysis so we should get them today. What about Terry?" Jake asked

"We interviewed Mr. Jeffords yesterday afternoon. His memory is coming back. Slowly. He knew his way to the bathroom, but he did not know us. We asked him about Wells and Dhella, and all he said was that they were mean" The officer said

"Ok, don't pressure him too much, but see if you can get any more" Jake said

"Anything else?" He added. No reply.

"Ok, back to work. Syndicates 5 and 6, in Tac gear in the garage. 20 minutes" Jake instructed. The groups nodded.

"Diaz, my office?" He said. The group split up and went their separate ways.

"Did you get all of those notes?" He asked

"Yes, I think we're starting to pull together a case" Rosa said.

"I can't wait for this to be over" Jake said

"Hey" She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are handling this so well" She said. She teased him. Her lips so close. But she didn't lean in, meaning that he had to. He was addicted to her kiss. She broke it after a few minutes though.

"You need to go down the garage. I'll type up these notes" Rosa said. He kissed her once more and walked downstairs. The other's joining only moments after.

"Ok. You will visit the drugs warehouse first. Team leaders, you will be in charge, you will lead your group and plan where you want people to be. It will all commence on your count. If there is anyone inside, that poses a threat, then get out immediately. Surround the building and call for back up. DO NOT Go in it yourself. We can't have any more deaths" Jake said.

"Understood" They agreed, and Jake sent them off. He walked back upstairs to find a dismal looking Rosa

"What

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Wunch is on the line" she said.

He picked up the phone.

"Good morning Deputy Chief Wunch" He greeted.

"Peralta. How's the case coming?" She asked

"Well. I have kept you updated with everything I know through email, but we're getting somewhere now. We have a good suspect, motive and some evidence as well" He said

"How long until you solve the case?" She asked

"Soon, hopefully. I think we're near the end" Jake confirmed

"How soon?" She asked

"A few weeks? A Month at most?" Jake asked

"Nope. Major Crimes wants your case. You have a meeting at 9am tomorrow at One Police Plaza. If you do not solve it by then, the case moves to Major crimes" She said

"No! Deputy chief you can't do that. You can't take away my case" He said

"Too late" Wunch replied and hung up.

"Did you-" But Rosa cut him off

"We have 22 hours Jake" Rosa said.

"Call a meting" Jake replied. She nodded. He heard her yell. He walked out of the office a few moments later, everyone gathered around.

"We have some bad news. I have just been on the phone to Deputy Chief Wunch. We have a meeting at 9am tomorrow. If we have not solved it by then. Major crimes will get the case" Jake said, defeated.

"NO!" Amy yelled.

"I know. Now Work finishes at 6pm. I am willing to offer overtime to anyone who will stay and work through the night with us. If you would rather go home, feel no obligation to stay" Jake said. "But for now, we have a case to solve" He said.

The evidence came back from Valley Hill at 2pm, and the syndicates worked tirelessly to link it to the case. 5 and 6 came back, finding no further evidence.

At 5pm, Jake sat the team down, and once more went through each syndicate. The only real difference was that now, they had CCTV Footage of Wells at the drugs scene, the docks scene and the hostage crime scenes. But no Holt.

6pm came and no one left. They all continued working. Jake went out and bought them all Chinese food. Work only stopped for 20 minutes or so while they ate. Then it continued. 12pm came and went. Then 3am. Jake (and rosa)

It was 5am, Jake sat in his office, staring at evidence case files on his computer. Rosa sat on the couch in his office, looking through the notes on her laptop, when Jake jumped up, Rosa watched him walk out, grab the key to his safe and open the cupboard. Opening the safe. Inside were two items.

A golden pencil with 'Captain Raymond Holt' engraved on it, Jake remembered Holt saying t one time that his late father had given him that pencil.

The other thing in there was a small piece of paper with a love note from Kevin.

"Damn. I was hoping that there would be something in here" Jake said, passing the kay back to group 14.

"Maybe Amy was right. Maybe it just fell off him when he got out of the car. I mean it was so burned in there that you wouldn't see is his retractable set was there also" Rosa said

"Yeah" Jake replied.


	10. Case Closed

Chapter Ten: Case Closed

8:45am. The whole team had gone to One Police plaza. 98 uniformed officers, 4 detectives, one sergeant and one Captain. The officers went inside the room, while The detectives, Jake and Rosa waited outside. Jake was leaning back against the wall. Eyes shut. Mind running a mile minute. He had ten minute to solve this case. Then, something clicked. He called out a few officers

"Go back to the precinct, go get your tactical gear on. Go to this location. You should find Holt there. If you do, bring him here" Jake said scribbling down on a piece of paper. The team nodded and left.

"What's going on?" Charles asked

"I did it! I solved it" Jake said

"What? Your serious?" Rosa asked

"It's so simple! How did I miss it?" Jake asked

"What?" Rosa asked. Jake handed her a few pieces of paper which he had plucked from a large file he was holding.

"NO!" She said

"What? I don't get it" Amy said looking over Rosa's shoulder

"Look at the evidence." Jake said

"I still don't get it" Amy said

"Does not matter. You'll find out soon enough" Jake said as they were invited into the court room.

"Captain Peralta. You have been given ample time. As from the closure of this meeting, you will pass your case over to Major Crimes." The chief said

"Deputy Chief Wunch, Chief Podolski. We have been looking into this case with great detail. Yes, we hit a few dead ends. Ok well many dead ends. But I now present to you. My final case. The case started back in the 1980's. A group of thieves stealing ancient art and linguicidal items. At first, it was a basic Breaking and entering case. However, some things stood out to me;

The death threats. We discovered this in a separate file, based on a bank robbery. Death Threats to Captain Holt. What we first considered to be a different case altogether. However., after reading into the threats in a bit more detail, they were all biblical quotes. The same biblical quotes, from the stolen artefacts.

Now, I know exactly what happened to Captain Holt. But I shall walk you through. Throughout our investigation, we caught a huge drug bust, thousands of black-market guns, and we arrested a guy, Lorden Wells. Wells was a tough cookie to crack. He was captured at the drugs bust and gave us intel for the gun heist. We also have CCTV Footage to place him at the scene of both crimes, however I know what you're thinking. How does that link in to Holt's disappearance? Well, as it turns out Sergeant Jeffords' memory began to come back, and his Wife, Sharon caught him screaming something about a Well and a Dhella in his dream. That well, was in fact, Lorden Wells.

Lorden Wells is a librarian who worked at the museum from which the artefacts were stolen, that's right. When the artefacts were stolen. This money was good, but the market had now switched. It no longer wanted priceless antiques but instead. Drugs. Now, Lorden Wells had ties in to the mafia, and had a good standing customer base, however. The money he got from the artefacts was not enough to fuel how much he would spend on the drugs initially. No. So instead, he used the money from the artefacts to rob a bank. That's where he got the money from to open Warehouse 34. The one we busted a few weeks ago. He was the manufacture of the drugs, from which he sent to many distributors within the mafia.

Of course, this has little to do with Holt's case. Or so you would think. It's not about what Wells did though, it was who he was friends with. Harrison Dhella. The Mafia Boss. Of course, a supplier on that demand would have first name basis with the mafia boss.

Now, how does Dhella tie in to this case? Dhella was known for his dealings in illegal weapons. Bring on, the guns bust we did at the docks. In which, we found something peculiar. Inside the bottom of one of the 12 shipping containers, was a gun. In particular, a police issued un. Specifically. Captain Holt's gun. That's right. Now as you cut my investigation short, I could not tell you whether this was the same gun, or whether in fact any of the guns found at the bust were responsible for the deaths of Officers Moore and Pennyworth.

But moving on. After some intel, we hacked into the Captains iCloud. His phone had died. It had been a while after he was missing so that was not a surprise. However, his last known location was a warehouse the other side of town. This was empty except for one two things. Holt's badge, and a hand written note 'Valley Hill'

We went to Valley Hill and found a squad car, burned almost beyond recognition, except the numbering on the roof. Holt's car. Inside we found a bloodies baseball bat, which was used to beat Sergeant Jeffords, and a key to the safe in Holt's office.

Inside the safe, opened by the key was nothing more than a note and a love letter from his husband. Kevin. Isn't that's sweet. Now. I have presented to you all of the evidence. You are probably thinking that I have hit another dead end. Well. That is where you are wrong. The one responsibe for Holt's abduction is sitting in this very room as we speak. That's right. Harrison Dhella" Jake said. Stunned gasps filled the room.

"I know. Doesn't look like him does it. Well. He is more commonly disguised as someone we all know all too well. Isn't that right. Kevin" Jake said. Kevin stood up

"This is absurd. I will not stand here and be accused. It's preposterous" He shouted. Walking towards the door. Rosa leapt forward and handcuffed him, dragging him to sit down with the officers.

"You see. That, Kevin is what gave you away. Not your standing up, or defending. But your contraction! Captain Holt always had one tell when he lied, once he had managed to stop the flicker in his lip. Captain holt would always use contractions when he lied. You, Kevin. An articulated academic in the English Language would never do something son traitorous as use contractions. Would you? No. Kevin would never do that. But you're not Kevin are you. No. Harrison Dhella got a job at a local museum with Wells, to orchestrate the artefacts robbery, but Dhella was already known as a mafia boss. So, you had to come up with a new identity.

Amazing how we had Kevin's fingerprints on file, but Dhella's blood. Anyway. When Rosa and I first went to tell you about Raymond's disappearance you instantly jumped to the conclusion that he was dead. Why? Because you orchestrated it. When you were telling us about your concerns, you used contractions. Kevin would never have done that.

You have been teasing Holt for years. Death threats, you were behind those cases he couldn't solve. You had inside information on what the police knew, so you could orchestrate your crime around them. You once told me that you hate cops. You love Raymond, but you hate cops. No hatred that strong will disappear for one person. No, you used Holt.

Back to the case. You came to the precinct a few weeks later saying that you were conversing with Holt via text. Now tell me. When Holt put you in witness protection, you only had a 2 foot square to stand in. Why would he now, when on a stakeout when he couldn't even have communications with the police, why would he be texting you? Answer. Because he never went on that stakeout, because you made the thing up! You sent us to a warehouse that you had set up with guys with guns. You wanted to take us out before we got too close.

But instead you have us the idea of cross referencing with his iCloud, which took us to the other location. Which led us to Valley Hill, where we found the car. But, more importantly the key. The key oh yes. The key. Amazing how in a car torched with accelerant, to get rid of evidence only one thing remains. A key. Why did it nor perish in the fire? Because of all the polishing it had. So many coats of polish made it almost fire retardant. Leaving it shiny and new compared to the fire. Left, purposely by Holt, to send us to his abductor. But that was not the only note he left.

No, he knew who his abductor was. He had left us multiple clues. I presume he was left unconscious in a corner of the abandoned warehouse, he stirred and spoke of how you planned to torch his car, and then he got a name. Valley hill. So, he write it in the dust. Very small. Not enough to be see, so he had to leave something to catch our attention. His badge. Like the key, had been polished hourly. And the only fingerprints found on it, were his own, and Kevin's. There, pointing us to his abductor.

Now, I'm sure you're thinking this is all speculation. But there's more. The key. The polished key that survived the fire, opened a cabinet under the Captains desk, and his code to open the safe had not changed. Inside, were some love letters. As I mentioned before, from Kevin to Raymond. But one thing stuck out to me." Jake stopped, pulled out the death threats and the love notes.

"Tell me. Are these the same handwriting? Yes. I had an analysis done on it. Kevin was the one writing the notes. Holt must have known this, he leant us enough clues to prove it. And then, the icing on the cake. Here, is a picture of Kevin Cozner. That's right. Died in 1979. The year that Harrison Dhella created his second identity, and under the false illusion of being a professor, he literally, could get away with murder" Jake said

"But you still have no found Holt" The judge said

"Haven't I? The time is now 10:03am. At 8:49am, I sent a tactical team to Captain Holts house. Where is the one place we would not expect to look. Sergeant Diaz mentioned it to me a few weeks ago, that maybe he had faked his own abduction. And if I had followed that lead, perhaps we would have found him sooner. None the less. It's a 16 minute drive from here to the Captains house. Give or take two minutes for red lights. So say they arrived at 9:07am. They would have to clear every room in that house, or which there are 14. 2 minutes a room that is almost half an hour. By 9:35 they would have realised that he is not in the house, including the adjoining garage. They would have realised that there was no basement they would notice the attic, in which Holt is locked up. 10 minutes to get him down and get him in the car, they'll be on the road at 9:45am. 18 minutes to get here, 10:03am. 2 minutes to get through security, the team should be here" Jake stopped, looked at his watch then pointed to the door which opened. In walked 5 officers and a very ill and frail looking, Captain Holt.

"Case closed" Jake said sitting down. Charles clapped Jake on the back while Rosa engulfed him in a hug.

They got back to the Precinct and Jake gave everyone the rest of the day and the next day off, then it was the weekend.

Everyone left, congratulating Jake on his incredible solve.

"I have one more thing" He said to Rosa once they were alone.

"What's that?" She asked

"Would you go out with me?" He asked Rosa smiled and laughed

"Sure" She said. The pair walked back to hers, a huge weight lifted from their shoulders. They made love all the rest of the day and that night. Yes. They were happy.

Epilogue

'Kevin' was arrested, charged sentenced to life in prison. Holt was taken to hospital and recovered in a few months. He chose not to re-join the Police force, but instead to take some time off. Terry slowly got his memory back, and re-joined the precinct a year later, but chose to drop down to detective. Jake remained as Captain, and Rosa as Sergeant. But they were asked to elect a new officer, to dump up to detective to fill in the gaps.

"I think you know who I'm going to suggest" Jake said

"I know. I agree. Entirely" Rosa said.

"Call him in" Jake said. In walked officer Deetmore. He had led the team which rescued Holt.

"Officer Deetmore. To thank you for your service, we would like to offer you a promotion, to detective" Jake said. Rosa and Deetmore had gotten over their spat early into the Holt case, and got along rather well.

Deetmore accepted, and was a welcome addition to the precinct.


End file.
